totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Vanessa (~N)
Vanessa, właściwie Vanessa Gayol - dziennikarka, prezenterka telewizyjna, aktorka, piosenkarka, właścicielka własnej linii perfum, właścicielka własnej linii ubrań, tancerka, bizneswoman, projektantka mody, autorka tekstów piosenek, modelka, choreografka, celebrytka, kompozytorka, pisarka, producentka i scenarzystka filmowa. Jedna z najlepiej zarabiających gwiazd Hollywood. Jej majątek szacuje się na około 50 miliardów dolarów. Urodziła się 18 stycznia 1970 roku. Vanessa od 2015 jest prowadzącą Tańca z gwiazdami i to na nim skupia najwięcej uwagi. Opis Vanessa urodziła się w Los Angeles w stanie Kalifornia. Jej ojcec to komik Eric Tohomik, a matka to gwiazda kina erotycznego i piosenkarka zespołu "Gaya and the Stickers" Gaya Gayol. Vanessa ma 45 lat. Jest to osoba żywiołowa, rozrykowa i ma wielkie parcie na szkło. Często rzuca jakimiś żartami, których nikt nie rozumie oprócz jej samej. Myśli, że innych śmiesza jej dowcipy, ale prawda jest zupełnie inna. Aktywnie korzysta z usług zabiegów upiększających dzięki czemu mimo swojego wieku wygląda jak nastolatka, której każdy może pozazdrościć urody. Jej mąż to afroamerykański raper Umar Sucka znany jako Sucka Free z którym ma piątkę dzieci - 2-letniego Ness'a, 5-letnią Kanję, 7-letnią Kesie, 16-tniego Alan'a i 21-letniego Gill'a. Gaya wyszła za mąż za Eric'a w wieku 23 lat, gdy dowiedziała się, że jest z nim w ciąży. Od tej pory para 8 razy schodziła i rozchodziła się. Wzięli ślub 5 razy. Swój pierwszy album wydała w wieku 18 lat zatytułowany "In New Splendor" w którym inspirowała się brzmieniami matki. Ona i Gosia Andrzejewicz kwalifikują się jako artystki, które najszybciej wydały Greatest Hits - wydały go już po zaledwie dwóch albumach. Dyskografia In New Splendor (1988) Cocaine Sex (1990) Greatest Hits of Vanessa Gayol (1991) I am Vanessa... Your Ponytail (1993) From The Beggining (1999) Cream In My Dream (2003) Glossy Finish (2005) Independent (2008) Party Is a Part of Art (2011) Century: Greatest Hits (2012) Immaculately Clean Stain (2014) A czym zajmuje się obecnie Van? Występuje jako prowadząca w Tańcu z gwiazdami, a także pracuje nad swoją nową, dziesiątą i - jak zapowiada - ostatnią w jej karierze płytą. Artystka zdradziła, że jej tytuł będzie brzmiał ANALGESIA. Po tym powstanie jeszcze jedna, trzecia jej w karierze, składanka jej wszystkich najlepszych hitów. Single * In New Splendor - Splender - Hush-Hush - The Biggest Bitch In The Skies * Cocaine Sex - Addicted To Your Dick - Host A Party - Piss To Your Fuckin' Mouth - Holiday * I Am Vanessa... Your Ponytail - You're Closer Lose Loser - Skirmish * From The Beggning - New Old - You're My Favorite Thing - Love Another - Long Live Fashion And Freedom * Cream In My Dream - Chips N' Tips - Catwalk - I Am Hot, You're Not - Tabloids - Attack * Glossy Finish - Everyone In The World - So Put Your Hands Up - Money Honey - Shine of Mine Wine * Independent - Kiss Me Like Her - One, Two, Three, Fuck Everyone (w wersji ocenzurowanej One, Two, Three, Love Everyone) - I Done It Alone - Can't You See Blind Bitch That You're Ugly * Party Is a Part of Art - Sweet, Love And Party Everywhere - Dancefloor - Fingertips In... - C'mon, Let It Dance - Ooh Baby - Open - Whip My Hair Now * Century: Greatest Hits - 21st Century Bitch * Immaculately Clean Stain - Stain In Your Brain - Come Back To Rehab - Must Have - At The Night Filmografia Filmy w których zagrała Julia musi wrócić (1974) '''jako dziecko w piaskownicy'' Zabójczy dzień w Willwood (1976) jako dziewczynka w kapeluszu '''Tajna broń (1977) jako ''płaczące dziecko Dzieciak w opałach (1980) jako dziecko z zabójczym wzrokiem Pogaduchy (1981) 'jako ''dziewczynka przy basenie 'Mali odkrywcy (1983) '''jako ''Ella Kander '''Mali odkrywcy II: Misja ostateczna (1985) jako Ella Kender Od zera do milionera (1988) jako młoda sklepowa Mali odkrywcy III: Spotkanie po latach (1990) 'jako ''Ella Kender '''Śmieszne zdarzenia pani Green (1996) jako Stephanie Green Wirus (1997) jako Susan Atak zabójczych ogórków (2000) 'jako ''Sharon Matterson 'Młodzi i zbuntowani (2002) '''jako ''Anne, mama Clark'a 'Zabójcze ogórki powracają ze zdwojoną siłą (2003) '''jako ''Sharon Matterson '''Co u licha (2006) jako Megan Szklane odbicie (2006) jako Jessica Klub dziwek (2007) jako Angela Fisher Koronacja (2008) jako dorosła Spencer Głupie blondynki (2010) jako Tania "Blondie" Johnson Zabójcze ogórki: Reaktywacja (2012) jako'' wskrzeszona Sharon Matterson'' Nimfomanka (2013) jako'' Kiki'' Fantazja (2014) jako wiedźma Gorrrąco (2014) 'jako ''Lila 'Straszydło (2015) '''jako ''Emma Sanders Seriale w których zagrała '''Złoty kompas (1972) jako płaczący niemowlak (gościnnie, odc. 8) Odtrutka (1979) jako dziewczynka z farbami (gościnnie, odc. 4) Szkoła marzeń (1981) 'jako ''dziewczyna z kawiarni (gościnie, odc. 25) '''Losy rodziny Hayes (1988-1999) jako Camilla Hayes (gościnnie, odc. 1056-1069, 1072, 1078, 1083-1085, 1089-1090, 1094, 1100, 1111, 1115-1117, 1139-1147) Zdrady (1992-1995) jako'' Victoria Mills (odc. 516-1306, nieprzerwanie z drobnymi przerwami) '' Młodzi i zawzięci (2000-) jako Brooke Mors (od odc. 1 nieprzerwanie z drobnymi lub większymi przerwami, dotychczas nagrano ponad 3000 odcinków) Zdrady (2001, 2004, 2007-2010, 2014) jako Brooke Mors Więzienie miłości (2008-2010) jako Dolores Santiago Drastyczne opowieści (2011-2012) jako'' Sarah'' 'FILMY JEJ PRODUKCJI' Gwiezdny pył (2000) Znana również jako (2007) Kim jestem? (2008) Tytan i cyklop (2010) Megamacki (2014) 'FILMY JEJ SCENARZYSTWA ' Zwana również jako (2007) Tytan i cyklop (2010) Megamacki (2014) Nagrody aktorskie Teen Choice (1984) - wygrana - najlepsza aktorka za film "Mali odkrywcy" Złota Malina (1997) - wygrana - najgorsza aktorka za film "Śmieszne zdarzenia pani Green" Złota Malina (1998) - nominacja - najgorsza aktorka za film "Wirus" Złota Malina (2001) - wygrana - najgorsza aktorka za film "Atak zabójczych ogórków" Złota Malina (2004) - wygrana - najgorsza aktorka za film "Zabójcze ogórki powracają ze zdwojoną siłą" Saturn (2007) - nominacja - najlepsza aktorka za film "Lustrzane odbicie" Złota Malina (2008) - wygrana - najgorsza aktorka za film "Klub dziwek" Najgorsza aktorka dekady za filmy "Śmieszne zdarzenia pani Green", "Atak zabójczych ogórków", "Zabójcze ogórki powracają ze zdwojoną siłą", "Klub dziwek" (2010) - wygrana Złota Malina (2011) - nominacja - najgorsza aktorka za film "Głupie blondynki" Złota Malina (2013) - nominacja - najgorsza aktorka za film "Zabójcze ogórki: Reaktywacja" Złoty Popcorn (2014) - nominacja - najbardziej pożądana kobieta za film "Nimfomanka" Daytime Emmy (1995) - nominacja - najlepsza aktorka za serial "Zdrady" Daytime Emmy (2006) - wygrana - najlepsza aktorka za serial "Młodzi i zawzięci" Daytime Emmy (2010) - wygrana - najlepsza aktorka za serial "Zdrady" Złoty Glob (2013) - nominacja - najlepsza aktorka za serial "Drastyczne opowieści" Linia perfum Virgin (2000) Pure (2004) Vanessa Gayola (2010) Smell of New Generation (2013) Linia ubrań Gayola's Clothes (2007) V&G (2011) Występy w programach jako prowadząca Dancing with the Stars (2015-) Występy w reality-show Na razie brak. Kategoria:Postacie ~Nightingale